


darcy and natasha (prompt 2)

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Marvel's sapphics: gladheonsleeps practices femslash [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Natasha Romanov, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, PWP, Polyamory, Sex Magic, Witch!Darcy, aromantic Darcy, future!darcy week, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: As Marvel have decided not to show the ladies of phase 1 anymore I'm just going to assume it's because they're all fucking and in love and stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from parinoidwino on tumblr: How long does witch!Darcy live in your stories? Because I am kinda curious about a Darcy/Natasha where she keeps popping up into Natasha's long life like a mushroom from the sidewalk and Nat's kind of ok with it?

 

Natasha pulled her pistol as the airlock of her safehouse hissed closed. She stood still. and listened closely. 

There was a rhythmic tapping and grinding sound and some tone deaf humming of a song from the wrong century coming from a kitchen that shouldn’t have been accessible to anyone. 

Natasha, returning from a mission gone wrong allowed herself to smile and roll her eyes.  мудрая женщина.

The little witch had found her again. And as always, she came when needed most. 

“Are you going to let me see that wound or are you waiting till I invite you in Natalia?” the voice called and Natasha’s smile widened. 

She stowed her pistol and sauntered into the tiny kitchenette. Despite her downplaying this wound was smarting a bitch and she was glad she had someone to help her out with it. She couldn’t believe she would ever be wishing for her enemies to be carrying something with  _ bullets _ in it but here she was. 

Darcy, as usual was a sight for sore eyes, standing at the bench grinding sharp smelling herbs in a mortar and pestle. It was 2042 and she was wearing an ancient Rihanna live tour t-shirt with a mess of Asgardian armor and massive skirts made from something was was definately not found anywhere on earth. On first look the ensemble seemed terribly heavy but when Natasha peered closer it seemed that the skirts were in fact floating. Natasha raised her eyebrows and asked “So you were on Asgard. I haven’t seen you in so long I had wondered...” 

Darcy bit her lip, and shook her head, cutting off the thought “Nope, not dead; just had to call in a few favours from Loki.” she tapped Natasha’s side impatiently. 

Natasha chuckled quietly and started taking off her weapons so that she could undress. “Was one of those favours a good fucking?” she asked dryly.

Darcy snorted and leaned on the bench. “No,  _ that _ came for free.” 

Natasha smiled and peeled her suit down to reveal the burn that was hurting so badly. She’d been able to do some battlefield patching but she was definitely grateful a true healer was available to ensure a quick and painless recovery. The wound was big, trailing from her abdomen to the top of one of her thighs. Thanos had found some new friends with some very big guns this time round and they did some serious damage. This was just a graze.

Natasha felt sorry for the humans without her agility and experience. They were adapting though. Thanos had been trying to kill them off for years and they were still there, giving him all kinds of trouble. 

She maneuvered onto the bench so Darcy could get to it better.

Darcy whistled as she examined the wound. “Damn.” she said, peeling away the dressings that Natasha had patched herself up with. She picked up the mortar from the bench and collected its contents on her fingers, smearing the paste onto the wound. 

It was this kind of thing that had made Helen Cho and her colleagues blanch back in the day but as impressive and irreplaceable as Helen Cho was Natasha had never encountered anything as effective as Darcy Lewis’ healing magic. It was a lot to get used to initially but Natasha had had a long time to become accustomed. And grateful. 

Though as Darcy finished and turned away to wash her hands Natasha’s eyebrows came together in confusion. “ Целитель it does not seem to be working.”

Darcy smiled as she turned back and maneuvered herself between Natasha's legs, tickling up her thighs. “That is because the spell isn’t complete.” She looked up at her from under her eyelashes. “Do you want me to finish you off?” she asked and Natasha chuckled. 

She leaned down and wrapped her fingers in Darcy’s soft curls that smelled better than any human had in a while. Fucking Asgard. “Of course.” Natasha kissed Darcy for the first time in five years. She tasted of spring and sunshine and kittens. All of the sentimental things Natasha liked to pretend she didn’t need. And made Natasha’s heart skip a little faster.

It was the first time in a while that had happened from lust and not fear and Natasha sighed into Darcy’s mouth as the witch softly caressed her thighs. Natasha straightened and Darcy kissed her jaw, her throat, her clavicle and moved down towards her breasts as her fingers softly stroked inside Natasha’s pussy. 

Her lips found a nipple as one of her hands traced the edge of her wound ever so gently, working the spell as she worked the assassin. Natasha rocked her hips, and moved her own hand up to the breast Darcy had left unattended, needing more.

Darcy worked Natasha's clit harder and brushed her teeth over the nipple before soothing it with her tongue and doing it again.

As Natasha came, Darcy opened her palm over the worst of her wound, whispering ancient words and completing the spell. 

As Natasha caught her breath Darcy pulled her hands away and turned to wash them, packing up her kit with practiced movements. 

Natasha leaned her head back on the wall and gave a cheeky smile. “Did Loki teach you this spell?”

Darcy narrowed her eyes, scandalised. “You think I need a man to teach me _sex magic_?” 

Natasha laughed and Darcy snorted before sobering. “Supplies are _low_ babe. Thanos stole or destroyed all our arc reactors, most of our crystals. We’ve had to go back to the most ancient spells that power themselves. I didn’t think you’d mind.” 

Natasha hopped down from the bench and kissed Darcy softly on the cheek before heading for her shower, her wound gone. “Oh I didn’t mind at all. I always enjoy your ministrations Darcy. You coming? We’ve got to save water after all. And I’m curious about how to take that space skirt off of you.”

  
Darcy smacked her on her pert bottom for that, making Natasha laugh. Oh, she was happy to have the little witch back on earth again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just used google translate for translations of Natasha's Russian, they were: мудрая женщина 'wise woman' and целитель 'healer' sorry I'm a newb. 
> 
> _[come find me on tumblr](http://howdidthisevenhappenanyway.tumblr.com/)<3 especially if you have a prompt!_


End file.
